1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a pedal of a vehicle, and in particular to a support structure for a pedal of a vehicle which pivotablly supports a pedal assembly to a pedal bracket mounted on the vehicle dash panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicle accidents such as front end collisions, the engine of the vehicle is forced rearwardly by a large load force affecting the front portion of the vehicle which causes the brake pedal and/or the clutch pedal attached to the dash-board lower panel to be pushed into the cabin of the vehicle, thereby interfering with the driver's feet or compressing the foot space of the driver.
In order to prevent such an interference, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-47986(A1) discloses an escape structure for a foot pedal wherein the foot pedal is attached to a pivotable link which is pivotablly connected both to a pedal bracket attached to a vehicle dash panel and to a member connected between pillars, which pivotable link is pivoted by the rearward movement of the pedal bracket, thereby moving the foot pedal in the frontward direction.
However, since the escape structures are not integrated and the pivotable link is connected both to the pedal bracket and to the member connected between pillars, it can be difficult for the pivotable link to be pivoted, especially when the moving direction of the pedal bracket is varied vertically and/or horizontally due to variability of the parts or deforming conditions of the vehicle dash panel. Furthermore, vibration of the member connected between the pillars causes the vibration of the pedal, which makes it difficult for the driver to feel the pedal. Also, because the pivotable link is connected both to the vehicle dash panel and to the member connected between the pillars, the assembling operation is complex.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-274432(A1) discloses an escape structure for the foot pedals wherein a foot pedal and a support means connected thereto are integrally engaged by a stop means, which engagement is released by deformation of the pedal bracket caused by a large load force affecting the front portion of the vehicle, whereby the foot pedal is moved in the direction to the front of the vehicle body by a spring biased force.
On the other hand, because deformation of the pedal bracket is utilized for pivoting the stop means, which pivoting action releases the engagement between the foot pedal and the support means, there is some risks that the escape structure will not operate properly, depending on the deforming conditions of the pedal bracket.